A Fallout Tale
by Mikey Tales
Summary: The Sole Survivor has defeated the institute, but a old enemy will soon arise.
1. Chapter 1

A Fallout Tale

Chapter One: War never changes.

On the day of October 23rd, 2077

The bombs dropped, it started as a pleasant day until that horrible speech on the radio.

Sounds of bombs, earlier that day a vault tech man came to our house and made me sign vault papers

Then we ran to the vault and was greeted by the brother hood of steel our militia. A bomb dropped right when we stood on the platform luckily it brought us down before it hit. As we walked into the vault a man gave use a vault 111 jumpsuit and told us to put it on then they told us to sit in a mysterious

Machine and we did, me in one, my wife and son in another we were frozen at one point I woke up to a man and someone that looked like a doctor they opened my wife's chamber and the doctor took my son Shaun

But my wife refused to give Shaun to the man… he shot her I fell back into a deep sleep I woke up again but this time I fell out of my chamber, it wasn't a dream she was dead I started to scavenge the vault.

Then I left and saw the new world and the one thing I said to myself was war… war never changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

All in the past

But all of this was in the past, me and the Minutemen defeated the institute and built a sanctuary it's been 33 years since then and we have changed a lot. But when something happens the Minutemen will be there, we recently have been seeing unfamiliar power armor.

"Preston did you get those papers on the armor we have been seeing." I said, "No general we are still trying to get them from Cambridge police station." said Preston "The Brother Hood of Steel has them." I said, "yes general that's correct." he said, "I will get them, you need to take a break Preston." I said, "thank you general." He said gleefully. After a long walk and a couple raider ambushes me and dogmeat made it to the station. "Paladin Dance," I said in a strong voice "I need some of the brotherhoods papers." Dance sat in a chair in the back. His face gave it away, he was salty of something.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. He sighed "Scribe Haylen is gone," he said bitterly. "She was wounded bad and sent back to the airport. Or what remains of the airport." "She may not survive, all because a ghoul ripped open her arm." There was a moment of silence. "There over there" said Dance "thanks its appreciated, me and the minutemen will analyze these papers" I said. "That's not required, you and the minutemen can join us at the airport, there we can discuss the details in this file." "Alright, I guess we can do this." I answered. "We are going to need to stop the bickering amongst ourselves and join forces, if this enemy is what I believe it is." He said. "Well if it's this bad I hope just the two of our forces can handle it." I said. "I hope so too." he replied, "ok well follow me back to castle and we will discuss our ways of travel."

When we got back to the castle several minutemen raised their weapons at Dance "put down your weapons" I said with an irritated voice. "I can take 5 people" said Dance as he shot a flare into the sky. Piper who just woke up, said groggily "what do you mean you can take 5 people" Dance replied with "there are five seats in my vertabird" a vertabird landed on the outside of the castle "you take 5 I'll take 5" said Dance. He gave me a brother hood of steel flare "use that in your flair gun" Dance said. So, I did and another vertabird landed. 5 minutemen went on one while piper, me, Preston, Dance, and dog meat went on another. And we flew to the airport. Where we got there the questioning began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finding information

After a long talk to Dance we started to look for are enemy "so Dance where do we start. "first things first we have to go to finch farm, then we should split up you take piper and your dog" said Dance "hey his name is dog meat learn it" I said, "I'll take the other minute men" as he gave me a flair "don't get to far from us for safety" Dance said "thanks" I said as we started to walk. Soon about an hour in the trip something frightening happened. "stay low I said" but then it happened we were ambushed by a raider army. "ON YOUR NEES" said the raider madly. Then I declared war I pulled out a pipe revolver pistil and yelled "fire!" piper pulled out her back up weapon and used it. I made time to shoot a brother hood of steel flair into the air and then it was a real war "grenade out" piper yelled. shortly after we were back moving and dog meat was injured "you ok boy" I said "mhhhhhhh" dog meat moaned so I decided to patch it up "is that better" "mhhhhhhh" he moaned again. So, I found a back pack and put him in it and continued the journey to finch farm "it's kind of nice traveling with you" said piper "wow is that right" I said "ya it's kind of cool traveling with someone older than 200" piper said while being interrupted by Dance running and telling us were here "ok then let's go" as we approach we found what we came for a set of power armor "there is something I didn't tell you at the airport" "the power armor your looking at is enclave power armor

TO BE CONTENUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The enclave

"Back in the capital waist land a man named the lone wanderer single handedly defeated the enclave." Said Dance "wow" I said in interest "we have many papers about the incident but sadly I never met him." said Dance ", And now I think there back." "so, we are going to have to go to a bigger sighting" Dance said, "locals said they saw a power armor like this walking around." The sighting was at the combat zone and locals said they went into vault 114. "so, we better start moving." I said. When we got there, we had to take out 4 raider guards "keep moving." I said, "you go in and find someone to tell use info Dance." I said. About five minutes later Dance come out with a girl, she said her name was Kate. "do you know about any mysterious power armor." "yes, I have, now can I go." "no, you're going to help us." I said, "give her a gun" we started to go to vault 114. As we entered we heard loud noises we went through a door and there it was… they were building enclave power armor "we found are enemy." I said there were soldiers every were "we will come back." "captain are you crazy." Said Preston we left and went back to the castle a discussed business


End file.
